Android Love
by Lecia412
Summary: [Oneshoot—Complete] Seorang Ilmuwan yang diasingkan dimana ia membuat sebuah peradaban sendiri. Meciptakan kekasih hati yang sangat ia cintai walau ia harus pergi. KaiHun/Shou-Ai/Dislike-Don't Read!


**Pair : KaiHun**

**Other : EXO's member**

**Author : Lecia412**

**Genre : Sci-fi and Angst**

**Warning : Shounen-Ai, OOC, Typo(es), EYD dll**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

.

—**Android Love—**

.

Kim Jongin adalah seorang professor yang meneliti tentang robot. Suatu hari dirinya terpaksa diasingkan karena menganggap hasil penelitiannya adalah illegal. Sebuah penemuan baru dimana bisa membuat ras manusia terancam.

Kini professor muda tersebut harus mendekam disebuah hutan entah berantah, di sebuah pulau tak bernama yang bahkan tak ada dalam daftar di peta. Dan disinilah semua hal baru dimulai. Sebuah kehidupan yang berhasil dibuatnya di tanah terpisah dari ras manusia. Sebuah ekosistem yang dibuat dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia menamai tempat tinggalnya dengan sebutan _Gigye Island_.

Di pulau inilah sebuah beradapan baru dimulai. Peradaban dimana tak ada kata tertinggal di dalamnya. Justru ia menciptakan sebuah peradaban baru yang modern dimana semuanya bisa secara cepat untuk dilakukan. Sebuah kehidupan dimana hanya ada satu manusia yang tinggal didalamnya. Karena selain dirinya, peradaban yang diciptakannya hanya sebuah mesin berjalan.

Yah, sebuah robot hasil karyanya ia terapkan disini. Butuh waktu lama bahkan hampir 10 tahun untuk mewujudkan mimpinya, namun kerja kerasnya ternyata tak sia-sia. Di pulau ini, Jongin merasakan kehidupan yang sesungguhnya, inilah yang diharapkannya.

Tak heran jika Jongin bisa membuat peradaban disana. Dimulai dari mesin-mesin pembuat kopi otomatis, mesin pengetik dengan kendali suara, robot yang menyerupai hewan hingga hasil karyanya yang hampir sempurna yaitu robot manusia.

Robot manusia ini sudah diisi beberapa data serta tingkat kesensitifan yang lumayan rumit. Sebuah robot manusia akan berteriak kesakitan jika tubuhnya terluka, tertawa jika melihat hal-hal lucu, berbicara dengan berbagai bahasa yang ada di dunia hingga sesuatu yang jarang dilakukan robot sekalipun, yaitu diajak untuk melakukan hubungan intim seperti yang dilakukan pasangan di dunia.

Jongin sudah mendapatkan semuanya, ia bahkan sudah menikahi salah satu robot hasil ciptaannya yang ia beri nama Oh Sehun. Namun Jongin masih merasa hidupnya ada yang kurang. Semua robot ciptaannya tak ada yang bisa menangis seperti manusia.

Meski memiliki tubuh yang hampir sama dimana teradapat kulit yang menutupi setiap kerangka tubuhnya, tahan dengan api maupun air, tapi tetap saja mereka tak bisa memproduksi air mata ataupun sperma seperti dirinya. Namun Jongin tak peduli, ia sudah cukup bahagia dengan hidupnya kini. Kehadiran Oh Sehun 'suaminya', Kim Junmyeon kakaknya, Xi Luhan saudara angkatnya, serta Monggu anjingnya. Mereka hidup bahagia dalam satu rumah. Hidup layaknya manusia meski hanya dirinyalah yang makan makanan disaat lapar tiba.

"Jongin _hyung_, Lulu _hyung_ tak memperbolehkan Sehun keluar. Padahal Sehun ingin jalan-jalan dengan monggu."

Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat pendamping hidupnya yang sedang merajuk. Ia tak terlalu memusingkan hal tersebut karena ia tahu alasan saudara angkatnya yang tak memperbolehkan Sehun jalan-jalan keluar.

Jika ada hal yang baik tentunya selalu diimbangi dengan hal yang buruk bukan? itulah siklus kehidupan. Tak selamanya semua berjalan di jalan yang benar ataupun kebaikan selamanya berjalan lancar. Seperti dalam kehidupan manusia dimana ada orang baik maka ada pula orang jahat. Hidup tak akan menarik tanpa salah satunya. Untuk itulah Jongin juga membuat robot-robot yang menyerupai karakter beberapa manusia yang ada di dunia.

Robot XJ79RC adalah robot yang ia ciptakan dengan karakter seorang pemuda yang pembangkang dan keras kepala. Disana mereka sering memanggilnya dengan nama Wu Yi Fan, dia membentuk sebuah geng bersama robot ciptaan Jongin yang berhasil dihasutnya. CZ098DX atau Zhang Yixing, GC034YX atau Park Chanyeol, SX078JC atau Kim Jongdae untuk meramaikan peradapan yang diciptakannya dimana mereka ada yang berprofesi sebagai pencuri, penggoda bahkan preman.

Terdengar gila? Itulah Kim Jongin yang sebenarnya, dan diantara mereka semua yang diciptakannya serta dinamai olehnya ada seseorang yang menyukai 'suaminya' yaitu Kim Jongdae biasa dipanggil Chen. Ia tak khawatir jika Sehun akan termakan rayuannya, karena Jongin sudah memberi input dalam data Sehun untuk tidak pernah mencintai seseorang selain dirinya. Menarik bukan? Dirinya seolah kini sedang melakukan sebuah permainan yang sudah jelas diketahui siapa pemenangnya.

Jongin tahu ia berperan layaknya Tuhan disini. Namun sesungguhnya ia tak pernah menganggap dirinya adalah Tuhan. Dia bahkan salah satu orang yang percaya kepada-Nya dan rajin menyembah-Nya. Begitu pula robot-robot versi 'baik' yang diciptakannya. Tak hanya membangun taman, tempat bermain, rumah, pasar, Jongin juga membangun sebuah gereja di pulau tersebut. Karena dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia berharap semua yang tinggal di pulau ini bukanlah robot tapi manusia.

Jongin tahu itu mustahil terjadi, sebenarnya ia menciptakan mereka semua karena ia sudah tahu jika ia tak pernah bisa keluar dari pulau ini. Tak ingin kesepian, iapun membangun sebuah peradaban. Dan ia benar-benar mencintai robot yang kini menjadi 'suaminya' ia berharap Tuhan mendengar do'anya dan mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Kemarilah dan duduklah disini!" Perintah Jongin dengan lembut. Sehun menuruti dan duduk dipangkuan Jongin yang kini berselonjor di sofa panjang ruang tamu mereka.

Dengan lembut Jongin mengarahkan wajah Sehun untuk menghadapnya. Melihat matanya dan tersenyum begitu menyadari robot dipangkuannya kini gelisah.

"Jongin _hyung_ mau apa?" tanya Sehun takut-takut.

"Jika aku bilang ingin menciummu, apa kau akan kabur?"

Dan entah matanya tak salah melihat atau apa, namun ia menyadari jika pipi Sehun kini memerah. Sepertinya faktor usia benar-benar mempengaruhi kinerja saraf sensoriknya. Ayolah, diusianya yang menginjak angka kepala 4 tentu saja membuat tubuhnya tak sekuat dulu. Jika dihitung secara angka, Jongin berumur 40 tahun sedangkan Sehun 6 tahun dari tanggal pembuatannya. Namun jika dilihat dari fisiknya maka Sehun lebih terlihat seperti berumur 20 tahun—untuk usia manusia.

"Tap-tapi Sehun ingin jalan-jalan keluar dengan monggu."

Sekali lagi Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan 'pemuda' dipangkuannya. Robot berkode SX124DZ itu kini menundukan kepalanya dan meremat ujung bajunya. Persis sekali seperti anak kecil. Entah kenapa Jongin bisa memasukan karakter yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya, bahkan ia merasa cocok sekali dengan karakter Sehun yang dibangunnya.

"Nanti Chen akan menggodamu, mungkin jika perlu dia akan menculikmu karena melihatmu berkeliaran sendirian."

"Tapi aku pergi bersama monggu."

"Monggu tak bisa melindungimu."

"Kalau begitu aku bisa pergi dengan Jongin _hyung_, Chen 'kan takut dengan Jongin _hyung_."

Jongin terkikik sendiri melihat penuturan Sehun yang seperti anak kecil. Benar-benar keras kepala eoh? Tentu saja Chen tak berani dengannya karena sebenarnya dalam anggota pemberontak yang diketuai Kris dalam komunitas robot ciptaannya, sebenarnya dialah dalangnya. Wajar saja bukan?

"Uhuk-uhuk—"

Jongin terbatuk berkali-kali membuat Sehun panik. Ia dengan cepat berlari mengambil air untuk Jongin. Dalam hati Jongin mengumpat karena penyakit lamanya kembali kambuh. _'Sial, sepertinya waktuku tak lama lagi.' _Batinnya.

Jongin menatap sendu Sehun yang kini berusaha mencarikan obat untuknya. "_Hyung_ dimana obatmu? Aku tak bisa menemukannya?" ucapnya panik. Jika Sehun bisa menangis, mungkin ia akan melihat air mata Sehun sekarang ini.

"Di loker meja kerjaku Sehunie." Dan dengan kecepatan penuh Sehun mengambil obat Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum ketika Sehun meminumkan obat untuknya. Dalam hati ia mencibir dirinya sendiri. Obat? Ia mengutuk perbuatannya yang telah berbohong pada Sehun jika dirinya akan sembuh dengan obat yang diminumnya.

Jongin memang seorang professor, tapi dia bukan ahlinya dengan masalah penyakit. Penyakitnya ini sudah sejak remaja ada dalam tubuhnya. Suatu hal yang luar biasa memang jika ia bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini.

Jongin juga sudah tahu penyakitnya ini semakin parah. Dan ia tak akan bertahan hidup lebih lama, untuk itulah ia bersusah payah menciptakan robot-robot yang bisa menemaninya hingga menutup usia. Ia tak perlu khawatir lagi jika nanti tak ada yang berdo'a untuknya, menguburkan tubuhnya hingga menjengguk nisannya. Karena Jongin sudah memasukan sebuah sistem dalam setiap robot buatannya untuk melakukan tindakan tersebut ketika dia tak ada.

Tak jarang Jongin mempertontonkan sebuah film lama koleksinya kepada para robotnya untuk bisa mereka pelajari dalam menjalani kehidupan layaknya manusia. Untuk itulah Jongin tak pernah merasa khawatir.

"Uhuk-uhuk—"

Jongin segera berlari menuju kamar mandi begitu merasakan sebuah cairan menyembur keluar saat ia terbatuk tadi. Sehun yang khawatirpun segera mengikutinya.

"Kenapa ada darah? Kenapa Jongin _hyung_ tak pernah bilang jika sakit parah?" lirih Sehun menatap Jongin dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Ini tak apa Sehunie, hm sepertinya kepalaku sedikit pusing. Maukah Sehunie mengantarku ke kamar dan menemani suamimu ini tertidur?" Ucap Jongin sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

Sehun mengangguk. Jongin berusaha untuk menarik sudut bibirnya agar tersenyum. Dengan langkah pelan Sehun menuntun Jongin yang kini kepayahan berjalan menuju kamar.

"Jongin _hyung_ berjanji akan baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Tentu, aku hanya terlalu lelah mengerjakan proyek terakhir yang saat ini masih belum selesai kubuat."

Jongin menggenggam erat tangan kiri Sehun yang merangkul tubuhnya. Sementara tangan kanan sibuk mengusap surai hitam suaminya. Jongin menikmati belaian Sehun pada rambutnya. Ia semakin menyamankan kepalanya yang kini berbantal paha Sehun yang setengah terbaring di ranjang.

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah besok akan mengajakku jalan-jalan jika sudah baikan, otte?"

"Hn"

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Dalam hati ia mengumpat sekeras-kerasnya karena mungkin saja ia akan mengingkari janjinya. Sebenarnya Jongin masih belum rela meninggalkan kehidupannya saat ini, tidak sebelum ia menyelesaikan proyek terakhirnya.

"Jongin _hyung_ akan tidur berapa jam? Sehun akan menemani Jongin _hyung_ sampai terbangun."

"Hn—"

Kembali hanya gumaman yang bisa didengar oleh Sehun.

"Baiklah jika Jongin _hyung_ tak mau memberitahukannya. Karena Sehun akan dengan senang hati menemani Jongin _hyung_ tidur berapapun lamanya itu."

Sudut bibir Jongin terangkat mendengarnya, matanya sudah terpejam sejak tadi. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas bahkan untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kata sekalipun ia tak mampu melakukannya. Yang bisa Jongin lakukan kini hanya tetap fokus membuka lebar-lebar telinganya untuk mendengar suara terkasihnya, robot yang begitu dicintainya sebelum ia benar-benar tak bisa mendengar suara lembut itu lagi.

"Sehun akan menceritakan sebuah hm—apa ya, baiklah sebuah pengalaman mengharukan dari Sehun sendiri."

"Hn"

Mendengar gumaman Jongin membuat Sehun tersenyum karena itu menandakan jika Jongin masih mendengarkannya.

"Pada suatu hari Seorang pemuda bernama Oh Sehun berjalan-jalan sendirian. Sebenarnya ia tak sendirian tadi, karena ada kakak iparnya yang galak itu menemaninya. Ehm—namanya Luhan, dia itu pemuda yang cerewet dan suka seenaknya sendiri tapi sangat peduli terhadap Sehun—" Sehun menghentikan kata-katanya dan tersenyum sekilas mendengarkan ucapannya sendiri tentang Luhan.

"—karena kakak ipar yang cerewet itu suka seenaknya sendiri, dia tak memperbolehkan Sehun pergi kemanapun tanpa dirinya. Jadilah Sehun kabur saat pengawasan Luhan lengah. Ta-tapi Jongin _hyung_ jangan bilang-bilang ke Luhan _hyung_ ya nanti. Karena waktu itu Sehun yang menuduh Luhan _hyung_lah yang meninggalkan Sehun. hihihi—" ia terkikik sendiri kali ini."—Baiklah, sampai dimana kita tadi."

Sehun terus melanjutkan ceritanya tanpa henti hingga kehabisan topik pembicaraan."—Itu adalah cerita terakhir. Bahkan itu baru Sehun alami kemarin—" Sehun melihat jam di dinding kamar Jongin. Ini sudah pagi, berarti ia hampir mengoceh sendirian dengan Jongin—meski dia tertidur—hampir 22 jam. Dan kini Sehun merasa lelah.

"Kenapa Jongin _hyung_ bangunnya lama sekali? Ini bahkan sudah pagi kembali, katanya mau menemani Sehun jalan-jalan keluar?" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar saat tak melihat Jongin tidak bergerak sama sekali dalam pangkuannya.

"Yakk, Jongin hyu—"

"Oh, kau ternyata disini Sehun. Aku mencari ka—ada apa dengan Jongin?" tanya Suho—Kim Junmyeon—panik begitu melihat Jongin tertidur dipangkuan Sehun dengan mata terpejam. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya hampir berteriak hilang kendali. Suho melihat ada bekas darah yang mongering dari hidung serta mulut Jongin.

"Jongin _hyung_ hanya tertidur, Suho _hyung_ tak perlu khawatir."

Suho mengabaikan ucapan Sehun dan melangkah mendekati Jongin. Ia memeriksa sesuatu pada pergelangan tangan Jongin, dan seketika itulah wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi yang tak bisa diartikan oleh Sehun.

"Jongin _hyung_ sedang tidur. Jadi Suho _hyung_ tak perlu—"

"Sehun—"

Suho memotong ucapan Sehun begitu saja. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis namun sayang sekali ia tak bisa mengeluarkan air mata."—Jongin sudah pergi."

Jika Sehun mempunyai jantung saat ini, mungkin jantungnya akan berhentik berdetak detik ini juga.

"Pe-pergi? Ma-maksud Suho _hyung_? Ayolah, Suho _hyung_ jangan bercanda. Jongin _hyung_ hanya tertidur, dia bahkan sudah berjanji hari ini akan menemaniku jalan-ja—"

"Jantungnya tak berdetak lagi, Sehun." lirih Suho saat memeriksa pergelangan tangan Jongin dan itu berhasil membuat Sehun bungkam seketika.

Sehun dengan cepat menyentuh leher Jongin. Tidak ada detak disana. Seakan tak percaya, Sehun membalik tubuh Jongin, menempelkan telinganya ke dada suaminya, pandangannya tak sengaja melihat wajah Jongin yang terpejam. Dan seketika itu pula tubuhnya seperti membeku, sulit sekali untuk ia gerakan. Wajah tampan yang sudah sedikit ditumbuhi keriput itu terdapat darah disana.

"_HYUNG_ INI TIDAK LUCU. JONGIN _HYUNG_ BUKA MATAMU, KAU TIDAK PERGI 'KAN? KAU HANYA TIDUR 'KAN? SUDAH SAATNYA BANGUN, CERITAKU SUDAH HABIS DAN AKU TAK MAU BERCERITA LAGI JIKA KAU TAK MEMBUKA MATAMU!" teriak Sehun dengan mengguncang tubuh Jongin, berharap dengan begitu Jongin akan marah karena mengganggu tidurnya.

Itu semua sia-sia saja, karena Jongin sudah benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sehun, tenanglah! Hei, hentikan itu! Kau bisa menyakiti tubuh Jongin."

Suho berusaha menahan pergerakan Sehun yang terus mengguncang tubuh Jongin. Luhan yang mendengar suara teriakan Sehunpun segera berlari menghampiri mereka. Seakan bisa membaca situasi, Luhan langsung menarik Suho untuk membiarkan Sehun melampiaskan kesedihannya.

Luhan sama sekali tak terkejut jika ini semua akan terjadi. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu dari dulu tentang penyakit yang disembunyikan Jongin. Untuk itulah Luhan selalu melindungi apa yang menjadi semangat hidup dari tuannya itu. Orang yang sudah menciptakannya. Dan orang tersebut pergi tanpa tahu dirinya telah mengetahui semua rahasia besar miliknya tanpa terkecuali.

"TIDAAAKK!" teriak Sehun begitu tak berhasil membangunkan Jongin.

Sehun memeluk tubuh orang yang sudah meciptakannya tersebut. Ingin merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini didapat darinya, tapi itu semua sia-sia karena kini tubuh yang dipeluknya terasa sangat dingin. Ia tak bisa merasakan kehangatan itu lagi. Sehun terus menundukan wajahnya, mendekatkan parasnya pada wajah pucat dipangkuannya. Ia terus berteriak memerintahkan agar orang yang didekapnya membuka mata, bahkan ia tak menyadari saat sebuah butiran bening jatuh membasahi pipi orang terkasihnya.

Luhan dan Suho menatap dalam diam pemandangan menyayat hati di depannya. Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mengembalikan Jongin saat ini. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah bagaimana meneruskan kehidupan dan menjaga keseimbangan dari beradaban yang sudah diciptakan oleh Jongin.

_'Kau akan selalu bersama kami Jongin, dan akan selalu berada disamping Sehun selamanya. Aku berjanji itu.'_

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat seakan ia akan bersungguh-sungguh mewujudkan apa yang sudah diucapkannya dalam hati. Sebuah tekad untuk membuat perubahan serta membuat semuanya kembali seperti semula.

.

**The End**

.

* * *

.

**Omake**

.

Di sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi dengan tabung, kabel, serta mesin-mesin yang entah apa gunanya, seseorang dengan tajam menatap sesuatu di depannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Objek yang ditatapnya berada dalam sebuah tabung besar setinggi 8 kaki dengan berbagai warna kabel menghiasi dalamnya. Sebuah tulisan tertera dalam sisi bawah tabung tersebut.

"JO19NX aku akan segera membangkitkanmu. Bukan begitu Kim Jongin?"

.

**End Omake**

.

* * *

Okay, adakah yang sakit kepala baca fict ini? Atau bahkan muntah? Lol

Maafkan saya ne. Bdw, ini adalah fict paling nyeleneh yang pernah saya buat. Biasanya bertema kehidupan sehari-hari, vampire, iblis, werewolf, penjahat, dll. Ini malah—Ehem, saya tidak tau harus bicara apa lagi. Bdw, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Eneg? Sedih? Tak masuk akal? Absurd? Silahkan tulis saja di kotak komentar okay. See ya~

P.S : Yang menunggu POL, sabar ya! Saya mau hiatus sebentar ^_^


End file.
